


longing to share the lot

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Laughter, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: The lid came off.





	longing to share the lot

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Day 3 of aossmutweek using foreplay, UST, and the Playground base! Sort-of prompted by marvelthismarvelthat when I sent them a message about wanting to do staticquake for the challenge and they gave me silly sex. Thank you dear.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Daisy Bell, for obvious reasons.

The lid came off.

Lincoln knew insisting on using actual lube, and the kind that hadn’t expired was one of those things Daisy mainly seemed to think was a funny quirk, but he’d definitely worked out her idea of sex-ed had been _the internet_ and _stuff I tried that really worked out badly_ and all of that was really a problem for another day.

Today’s problem was how he’d been opening the bottle upside down like an idiot and the loose lid came off and now he was _covered_.

There was absolute silence for a moment while he looked at his lap and then back up at Daisy’s closed-mouth, wide-eyed stare before her lips started to quiver.

Lincoln turned to sit sideways with his feet on the ground before it went everywhere. Daisy started to laugh.

“I am _so_ sorry,” she said, biting down giggles.

“Daisy, I made it through med school and multiple jobs in emergency rooms, this is not the worst thing I’ve been covered in,” which was probably the exact wrong, grossest possible thing he could have possibly said, but Daisy just laughed harder.

“I’m sorry I’ll stooo-oo-hop,” she choked out.

He didn’t want her to stop. Lincoln was busy drinking in how she looked in the golden lamp light, the dusky pink of her skin over softly defined muscles, the few pale scars and chipped blue polish on her toes, the bouncy quiver running up through her breast while she laughed.

If Lincoln ever found out someone had made Daisy feel bad about laughing in bed he’d probably electrocute them.

The lube of course picked right then to drip off his knee and go splat on the floor.

Daisy yanked a pillow over her face and _howled_.

“I’ve got to get cleaned up.”

“No!” She flailed to grab his hand. “No, come here. It’ll be like a slip-n-slide,” she choked out before snort-laughing at her own joke.

He swung their hands between them, picturing trying to have sex like this with a growing sense of horror. “I’m… pretty sure that not going to work however you’re picturing Daisy.”

Daisy was staring up at him, cheeks flushed from laughter with a wide smile on her face.

He was standing in a secret paramilitary base that still creeped him out when he thought about it, naked and covered from stomach to knees in spilled lube and Lincoln suddenly realized he’d never been so happy, realized his chest ached and his face hurt from smiling.

This t-shirt would never be the same, but he went ahead and clutched it against himself so he could lean over to kiss her.

Lincoln couldn’t help smiling into it, feeling her hands in her hair, petting over the stubble on his cheeks, the lurch from a lingering giggle.

Sometimes he thought Daisy seemed to drink kisses like a flower in the sun.

She pulled away with a sigh and he nuzzled at her temple. “I really need to rinse this off,” he murmured. The surprise and the laughter and the mood had faded. He wanted to curl up with her in her bed before it got too late to snuggle with her, face to face and sharing the pillow while they talked. 

He'd never really done that with anyone before.

Daisy perked right up like it wasn't the middle of the night. “Oh! I’ll join you!”

“Absolutely not," came out of his mouth immediately.

“What?!”

“Do you know how many people put themselves in the ER every year trying to have sex in the shower?”

“That’s a clumsy people problem,” she said, completely serious. 

Lincoln frowned.

“You are really never gonna have sex in the shower with me?” she asked, actually pouting at him like this was a terrible letdown.

“Shower, no. Sorry. Bath, maybe.” If she ever used that face on him about something that wasn’t likely to end with one or both of them injured he was going to be a total pushover. It was inevitable. Whatever the Daisy-version of pouting for fluffy kittens and trips to Disneyland was, he was going to cave immediately.

“There’s no tub on the base except in medical,” she said slowly.

Then she got that considering look that she’d either picked up from Coulson or from May cause they both made that face, and the thought of being in the same _state_ as either of them after letting Daisy talk him into sex in the bathtub on base was enough to make his skin crawl.

“Whatever you’re thinking the answer is definitely no. I have to be able to look people around here in the eye ever again. And I work in that lab.”

Daisy flopped back onto her bed in disgust, tousled locks of hair landing over her face.

“Ughhhh. You better hurry up,” she grumbled, but her hands slid down her sides to reach between her legs, fingers on the patch of dark curls, pretending to ignore him, but he caught the bright gleam of one brown eye through her hair.

Lincoln smoothed her hair back, kissed the warm top of her head. He loved her. He really loved her. “Don’t think I don’t know what I’d be missing.”


End file.
